What Might Have Been
by gredandforgerock
Summary: What would have happened with a bit better warning? Part 1 Planning for the future is part 2, School Days is part 3
1. Savior And Spy

Albus Dumbledor sat in his office eyeing the wand on his desk and thinking deeply. After a few minutes the door opened and in walk his deputy head mistress Minerva McGonagall and four others, two with their arms full of what looked like cloth bundles. Without speaking he indicated them to all sit, and he picked up the wand.

"Albus" Asked Minerva, "What is going on and whose wand is that?"

"This wand was handed to me in the hope that we would listen to its owner" replied the Headmaster. He continued "As you know a prophecy was relayed to me not long ago and it is with that in mind that I have agreed to talk to you and the owner of this wand, he is in the next room but cannot hear what we say."

"Well then, come out with it Albus" James Potter stated he sat by his wife who was holding their less than one month old son Harry in her arms. The other couple nodded their heads also wanting to get to the point. They were Frank Longbottom and his wife Alice who was holding their son Neville. Neville was one day older than Harry.

"Severus Snape please come in" Albus stated. As he said that the spell he placed on his inner office broke allowing Severus Snape to come into the room. "James put your wand away and sit down, I have already told you that I have his wand here and I have searched him for any others. " Albus looked rather stern as he said this. He then turned to Snape and said "Now Mr. Snape please tell us why you are here."

"I overheard the prophecy you received a few months ago, and took it to the Dark Lord. I didn't really know or understand what it meant and who it would affect. I really thought that the Dark Lord was right. But then I heard what he had decided that the prophecy meant; I finally recognized him as truly evil. Voldemort has decided that the prophecy means that one of the two boys in this room will have the power to stop him. So he has decided that they both must die."

Both mothers gasped and immediately tightened their holds on the two boys; along with panic induced tears this was the reaction to the news. Lily was the first to speak, "Tell me one reason why I should listen to anything you have to say."

Turning to Lily, Severus Snape said "We were best friends for years, I screwed that up when I called you that foul name, I have never forgiven myself for that and I want to fix it. Also Professor the Dark Lord has instructed me to try to get on your staff as potions master so that I can spy for him. I promise you that if you let me on your staff I will only tell him what you want me too. I would like to change sides, but as you know no one can stop being a Death Eater and live to tell about it. So I would like to spy for you, that way they don't know that I have quit and I don't forfeit my life instead I can be useful to you. And before you make your decision I will give you this information. You have a spy in the order, but he is not marked so finding him will be hard. I don't know who the spy is yet, but I am working to find out."

Frank asked "Why do you come only now?"

"I had nothing to report before now," Snape said, "He had not decided who the prophecy meant until two days ago, I had no proof of the spy and only found out today that the spy told the Dark Lord that you were all staying at Hogwarts this summer for the births of the children and recovery."

That was something only someone in the order would know and that told Albus that Snape was being truthful, at least in part.

"You said he", James said "so the spy is a man?"

"I don't know it for sure I have never heard the person speak but the Dark Lord refers to the person in the masculine form so I would assume it was. "

"Convenient" was all James said.

"Severus, I want you to wait back in the room," Albus said "I will call your name when you can come back in" Severus nodded and stepped out and Albus restored the previous spells on the room.

James always planning ahead said "If we trust what he says we need to hide them, probably in separate places with separate secret keepers"

Frank nodded in agreement and said, "Mother will need to go with us, Albus would you be our secret keeper?"

"Absolutely Frank that will do nicely, James I could be your secret keeper as well, I think one secret keeper will be fine." Albus stated.

Before James could reply Lily looked at him and said "I don't want Sirius, Remus or Peter hurt because of us, although, they need to know where we are. Someone else needs to be our secret keeper."

"If the spy is a male we could easily fix that by making a female your secret keeper" Minerva said.

"The only problem with that is, what if it is a female and Severus or someone is trying to throw us off." Lily said.

James spoke up, "I don't think Snape is lying about us having a spy, regardless of the gender. And I believe him about You-know-who being after us. I'm not convinced that he has turned a leaf and wants to spy for the Order instead of Death Eaters".

"But the real question is, do we tell the rest of the Order that we may have a spy?" Frank asked.

After several minutes Albus said "I think we should not tell the rest of them we may have a spy," he held up his hand to forestall any comments and continued, "We could be tipping off the spy and if Mr. Snape is turning a leaf then this could get him killed. I believe that if we have a spy he will tip his hand eventually and we will know. We could put forth several false plans, including one to Mr. Snape and see which plan gets a response."

Not long after they brought Snape back into discussions. "You are not trusted yet Mr. Snape", Albus said, "but you are being given a chance. You may return, and let them know that I am considering your apparent turn and your application for Potions Professor. I expect you to report to me what you can, and be careful; you are walking a very thin line and will only be privy to certain order information."

Snape nodded saying "If you had done any less I would worry you weren't vigilant enough to protect my position. I would ask though if you have any ideas on quicker communication, things tend to move quickly around the Dark Lord and I would like time to warn you of impending attacks if possible."

Albus replied, "I will give that some thought, it would need to be discreet".

After Snape left, the others retired to their rooms with a reminder not to tell anyone what had transpired this evening, then Minerva and Albus continued to discuss the matters at hand. "I really don't think we can trust him. He and James never got along on anything and I know he thinks James only saved him from Remus to get with Lily" Minerva stated.

"Yes, but" Albus said "his feelings for Lily are very strong they always have been. And if she is in danger, he would do anything to prevent it."


	2. Secrets and Hiding

The next morning the Potters and Longbottoms were scheduled to leave, but with the revelations of the night before they were more hesitant. "I'm scared James, what will he do when he can't find us. Who will he go after to get to us? What will he do to them? I want to protect us but… what will it cost others to do it? How can we ask this of anyone?" Lily asked.

James replied "We don't have to ask anyone to do this. I am sure we will have several volunteers. Albus and Minerva already have and you know Sirius, Remus and Peter will too. Anyone who hears about the prophecy will be happy to help. "

Lily was still concerned "I had a dream last night. In my dream we had decided that Sirius should be the secret keeper because he is the strongest. But at the last minute we changed to Peter because it would be a good prank. But in my dream Peter was a spy for the Death Eaters and gave us over to You-Know-Who. I'm sure it was just a product of yesterdays talk but I'm scared."

James thought a minute "I'm sure you're right, just yesterdays stuff. But you have had dreams before that have happened, maybe you're a seer. I promise not to use Peter no matter what, OK?" Lily nodded and James continued "I'll have to ask Dumbledore if I can be our secret keeper instead."

A short while later Albus, Minerva and Augusta Longbottom found the group still in the Great Hall discussing options. "First of all" Albus said, "I want to remind you to tell no one what happened here yesterday, not even your closest friends. Knowing we have a spy we must keep this information secret or Mr. Snape will lose his life."

James said, "Lily had a dream last night that Peter was a spy. Several of her dreams have been spot on, if there is a chance of catching a spy quickly I'm willing to check it out."

Albus thought for a moment then said, "I'll check into this, it would be better for me to try to discover a traitor than for you to turn on a friend if he turns out innocent." James and Lily nodded.

Albus then started to outline a plan to keep the two boys and their parents safe. He suggested that they set up three safe houses for each family, with Albus as the secret keeper. They would move between the houses to lessen the chance of detection.

With all the plans set Albus left with Frank, Alice, Augusta and Neville to set them up in the first of the safe houses. James and Lily stayed deciding on a picnic lunch by the lake to wait for their turn to go to a safe house. After a short while Albus came back and said "Frank suggested that I set up a fourth place for each family. One that is connected to the Hospital wing in case of illness or injury."

With that idea agreed upon the group cleaned up the picnic. Albus pulled out three cloth bracelets handing one to each adult and slipping the last one on Harry. "Each of yours will only activate to either of your voices. You will touch the Pheonix emblem and state the desired safe house. For today your destination is one." With that Albus made himself a portkey and James touched the Pheonix on his portkey. Lily Touched her own and Harry's portkey and at the same time they both said "One."

When they arrived James and Lily began to look around at their new home. Albus did a few spells then sat down to talk. "Now only your portkeys are allowed into the house. To go to the next safe house you will say two, three or four. The fourth will take you to a place in Hogwarts with the only door leading into the Hospital wing. Once you pass thru that door and close it you cannot get back into the room except by the portkey. I will come back to take you to the other safe houses at another time. Do not go until I come to take you they are not completely warded yet. Now James if you will come with me we will go to your home and get your things, Lily and Harry will be perfectly safe here."

James and Albus arrived at the flat in London that the Potters had been living in. Albus asked James to keep watch and he brought out a small bag and with few swipes of his wand all the Potters belongings were swept up into the bag. 'Undetectable extension charms are cool' James thought as he took the bag and activated his portkey to Lily and Harry.

Knowing that they could be pulled out at any time Lily only unpacked what they needed for a day or two. The small family settled into the house over a few days time and began to wonder how everything was going. James was sure that Sirius would be throwing a fit not knowing where they had gone or what had happened.

On the third day Albus came by again, "First I will be taking you to the other three safe houses. I am suggesting you make copies of your things to leave at each house. That way if you have to leave a house and not go back, you won't be losing anything.

After they had visited each of the other three places they were taken to the Headmasters office where they found Sirius, Remus and Peter. Peter was sitting while Remus and Sirius were both pacing. As soon as they were seen James, Lily and Harry were engulfed in hugs from the other three.

Albus said, "I'm sorry you had to be kept apart, but it is best for Harry's safety."

Sirius said, "I understand, and we don't want him hurt either but could we at least visit them?"

Albus sighed, "Not right now. Eventually we will let you, but for now it has to be this way. I will bring them here on occasion and you can visit them here."

James was just about to ask about Alice and Frank when they walked in. The round of hugs was repeated, and everyone sat down for a visit. No one mentioned that Frank and Alice were also in hiding, Sirius, Remus and Peter all assumed they were there because Alice was Lily's best friend.

After several hours the group broke up. Sirius, Remus and Peter left by the door and the others waited until they were gone then portkeyed back to their safe houses.

Almost a year later Remus was sent on a mission, this time with three other Order members. They were checking a house in London that was rumored to have some death eaters.

They were moving in quietly when Remus sensed something. He wasn't sure what it was but something was bothering him. A smell maybe or a sound something was giving him a headache fast.

They were close to the door when it happened. There was a trap and they were in the middle. Curses were thrown and everyone except Remus was hurt. The attack ended as quickly as it begun and Remus was left.

He made an emergency port key to Hogwarts and grabbed the other three people. When he arrived Poppy took over and worked on each of the three hurt. Moody and Albus walked in and waited until Poppy got to Remus. She checked him over and he didn't have even a scratch.

Moody grabbed him and asked, "What did he promise you? What could have made you turn?"

Remus argued, "I am not working for Voldemort."

Moody growled, "How come you don't have a scratch and these three are close to death? Why didn't any curse you threw hit its mark?"

Remus didn't have an answer for that, he still protested that he had not done it even as Dumbledore took him to a dungeon room.


	3. Spies and Guilt

Albus called James to his office on his arrival Albus said, "I hate to tell you this but I think Remus is our spy."

James sat down in the closest chair, "No, I can't believe it. What happened?"

Albus relayed the story of setting up this mission to check the four individuals. Each had been on missions where others were hurt. But this time only Remus came out unscathed and none of his spells hit home.

James asked, "Have you questioned him?"

Albus replied, "Not yet, Allister has left to get some Veritisirum, when he returns we will question him. But James don't get your hopes up, Allister watched the whole thing and Remus was obviously not trying to hit anyone.

Later Moody arrived Fawkes flashed James into the dungeon that Remus was staying in. He grabbed his arm and Fawkes flashed them back to the Headmasters office. Only James, Allister and Dumbledore were present when they administer Veritisirum to Remus.

James asked the first question, "What happened?"

Remus looked at him and said, "I don't know. We all showed up at the point and started walking to the house. The closer we got the more I thought something was wrong and the worse headache I got. There was some sound or smell throwing me off close to the house."

Moody was next, "Who did you tell where you were going tonight?"

Remus said, "No one."

Albus asked, "How did they know where you would be?"

Remus said, "I don't know but it was an obvious trap."

Moody asked, "Why didn't any of your spells hit."

Remus was exasperated, "I don't know. I was aiming but it was like they were moving faster than I could. Something was interfering with my senses."

The questioning went on for hours but in the end they decided he was innocent. Now they had another problem who set Remus up to look like a spy and how had they managed it. Albus said, "I'm afraid you will have to go into hiding. Someone has gone through a lot of trouble to set you up to look like a spy."

James said, "Put him with us." Albus started to argue but James continued, "Once a month he'll come here to the shrieking shack and transform. The rest of the time he can spend with us, I don't want him to be alone."

Albus agreed and made Remus a bracelet to match James'. They took Remus to the safe house the Potter's had been using and set up a room. Albus also changed James, Lily and Harry's bracelets to add either of the three adult's voices to activate each of them.

Over the next months James, Lily and Harry would meet in the headmaster office to visit the others. Sirius and Peter never heard that Remus had been proven innocent because the real spy had not been found.

Harry's first birthday came and they held a party in the Great Hall. Dumbledore, McGonagal, and Pomfrey were there but all other teachers were gone. Longbottom's along with the Weasley's, another light side family who had a son around Harry's age also attended as did Sirius and Peter, it was a double party for Harry and Neville.

All of the Weasley's attended and after cake Ron, being one and a half, knew more about opening presents and helped Neville and Harry do just that. Then their oldest two, Bill and Charlie, went to the pitch to play quidditch with James and Sirius, and their next, Percy, went to a corner to read a book. The twins tried to tour the school alone but ended up going with Arthur, their father.

When Harry had played with his toys a while he got up and toddled to his mum and gave her a hug. He gave hugs to each adult sitting around, except Peter, and when he got to Molly Weasley, Lily came to help him, "She is going to have a baby Harry so you need to be careful when hugging her."

Harry tried to hug her but as soon as he did her stomach kicked back. Harry looked at Molly with wide eyes and she said, "Sorry about that Harry, the baby is running out of room and doesn't like it when he loses some." Molly tried to move so she could hug Harry from the side, but Lily saw and picked Harry up and held him so he could hug her neck instead.

Lily sat him down and he went to play with the boys again, then she asked Molly, "So are you having another boy then?"

Molly smiled, "Probably with six so far what else could it be, we were going to keep going until we got a girl but this is the last one no matter what it is."

Lily smiled back, "What names do you have picked out."

Molly said, "Well if we do have a girl the name has been picked out for years, Ginevra Molly, for a boy we still aren't sure. Bill and Charlie want us to call him Seven. But I'm thinking Arthur as the middle and I just can't find a first name I like with it. I like Paul, but Paul Arthur really doesn't have a ring to it."

Alice, Lily, Minerva, Poppy and Molly talked baby names until it was time to go. Everyone packed up and said their goodbyes when James said, "Albus can you invite the Weasleys to our next monthly get together?"

Albus agreed but Molly said, "This is probably my last outing until the baby comes, Arthur may come with the boys though." All parted ways and headed to their own homes.

At the next get together Arthus showed up with all six boys, "Molly's had a girl this time, little Ginny's a real beauty." Everyone offered their congratulations and they visited and let the kids play. The September get together was the same although Arthur said Molly was looking forward to coming in October.

When the October meeting came Molly introduced them all to baby Ginny. The Weasley boys were already wrapped up in playing but Neville and Harry stared at the baby. Neither had seen anything like it before. Neville stayed back by his mum but Harry walked up a lightly touch the baby's hair with one finger.

Then Ginny started throwing a fist around and Harry touched it. Immediately she grabbed his finger and Harry got wide eyed. Lily said, "Don't worry Harry it's just her way of saying hi." Harry stood transfixed for several moments.

Then Ron who was getting very vocal yelled, "Hawwy, Nevu pway." Lily gently pried his finger loose and he left to play with Ron and Neville. Later when everyone was leaving Harry stood beside Molly with his hands up. James walked over and picked him up and held him so that he could hug Molly. Then he reached down and touched Ginny's hand and leaned over and kissed her cheek. No one noticed the white glow around the hands sandwiched between the two.


	4. Traitors and Murder

When Halloween came around James, Remus and Lily spent the day discussing the merits of a muggle Halloween celebration as opposed to the wizards feast. At sundown Remus headed out as it was a full moon night.

He arrived in the room at Hogwarts that was number four safe house. He exited through the door into the Hospital wing. Everyone was at the feast so the corridors were empty and he slipped off to the shrieking shack.

Remus had started taking dreamless sleep potion on Albus' advice. The thought being that it would make the transformation easier and quieter; so far it seemed to be working. He took his potion and lay down on the dusty bed and was soon asleep. He never noticed the rat that snuck into the room and gnawed off the bracelet on his arm and ran off with it.

Later that evening in safe house two James and Lily sat on the floor with Harry playing. Their wands lay on the table five feet away, because Harry always tried to get their wands when they were playing, this kept them out of his reach. He had made a mess of the house on the few occasions when he had gotten a wand.

Just then two figures appeared in the room. James' first thought was, Lily was right, Peter was the spy. That was closely followed by he brought Voldemort, and we're dead.

In the second it took to think that Voldemort froze Lily and James. He stepped up and propped them both up against the fireplace, "Can you see the room alright, I really want you to see what is going to happen next. You have been very foolish, opposing me, hiding from me and escaping from me. But your luck has run out. Because that is all you have is luck, you're not smarter than me, nor are you stronger than me and now your luck is gone too."

He laughed and it was very eerie sounding, even Peter flinched and said, "Master, I don't know how much time we have. Dumbledore may have enchantments that detect the presence of others."

Voldemort turned to Peter and said, "No he doesn't or you would have been caught long ago. When I had you come in your rat form and tag along it wasn't so you would learn the layouts of the houses it was to test the wards and see if you would be detected."

Voldemort turned back to the Potters, "Now if you hadn't given me such trouble I would have disposed of you all quickly. But since I have been inconvenienced I will return the favor. First I will kill your child then your wife and finally you."

With that Voldemort raised his wand, James and Lily could hardly see due to the tears running from their eyes. James' only thought was, I have failed my family. Then an explosion rent the air.

When Albus arrived the dust was still settling. James and Lily were on the floor by the fireplace unconscious but alive. Harry was in the middle of the living room floor crying. Peter was sitting against the wall by the door semi-conscious. Albus picked up Harry to quiet him. He walked over to Lily and revived her, "What happened?"

Lily sat up holding her head. She was confused the last thing she remembered was playing on the floor with Harry when Peter showed up. She looked at Albus and said, "Did you defeat Voldemort?"

Thinking Lily may have been hit in the head Albus revived James to get the story. James sat up quickly and grabbed Harry from Albus saying, "You're alive?" he repeated that several times then looked wide eyed at Albus, "Stun Peter, he's the spy."

Albus stunned Peter and said, "What happened?"

James handed Harry to Lily and got up to get their wands. Luckily they were on the floor near where Harry had been. He picked them up and pointed both at Peter as he relayed his story, "and the last things I remember are Voldemort sending the killing curse and then a huge explosion."

Albus walked over to Peter and pulled out a bottle, he put three drops on his tongue then revived him, "Peter what have you been doing?"

Peter said, "I've been following James and Lily around for the last year in my rat animagus form, trying to find a way for my Master to get to them. Remus almost caught me so I had to set him up as a spy but you figured out he was innocent. Last month Sirius drank himself into a stupor during the full moon, I left to find Remus. He took some dreamless sleep potion. This month I went to Sirius and gave him a potion then I was able to go to Remus and steal his bracelet. My Master put a spell on me so that I could mimic anyone and I brought him here so that he could kill the Potters."

James and Lily were furious and Albus had to warn them not to hurt Peter he still needed information from him, "What happened after you got here."

Peter said, "James and Lily would be playing on the floor with Harry, they always do in the evenings. And they always put their wands on the table so Harry can't reach them. So I brought my Master here at the time they would be playing. He froze them and propped them up by the fireplace so they could watch him kill their son. Then he was to kill them, but when he sent the curse at Harry it came back. As my Master was casting Harry summoned the wands off the table, pointed them at my Master and yelled No. There was a bright white flash and the sound of an explosion and then the green curse was sent back and surrounded my Master and then the white glow surrounded him, and something hit my face. Then the white light disappeared and this gray smoke rises from those ashes and leaves out through the door."

Albus asked one more question, "Is Sirius a death eater?"

Peter laughed nastily, "Not hardly, he can't stand anything his family is for. Besides he would never bow to anyone, he thinks he's so superior and so smart but I'll get him, he's going to be blamed for everything."

Albus gathered the ash that Peter talked about and looked at his face. He had a jagged cut along his cheek, Albus tried to heal it but it wouldn't close, "It's made from a dark curse. Harry didn't do this but I don't think Voldemort had time to either. I'll take him to Hogwarts, I'll need to question him further and then probably obliviate him about what Harry did. The longer we can keep that a secret the better. I want you to go to safe house four and take Remus's bracelet with you. I'll be sending Sirius to you shortly."

Albus stunned Peter again and portkeyed him away. James and Lily touched their bracelets and they portkeyed to safe house four. When they arrived Harry started crying and grabbing at his arm. James opened the door to the Hospital and called for Poppy Pomfrey, "Can you look at Harry he may be injured."

Poppy bustled into the room and gently pried Harry's fingers from his arm. She healed the womb she found but it left a scar. She tried everything she knew of to get rid of the scar but it wouldn't go away.

Meanwhile Albus was checking everywhere but couldn't find Sirius. He even had Moody and a few other auror's looking for him. After several hours with still no trace he headed for James and Lily. When he got there he found Poppy still working on Harry. He said to James, "I can't find Sirius anywhere."

James said, "Did you try the shrieking shack?"

Albus was stunned, "No but if he's there Remus would have killed him by now."

James looked sad and said, "You know how Peter is a rat animagus, well Sirius is a dog and I'm a stag. We started the process in fifth year so that we could keep Remus company at full moons. We didn't tell anyone because we knew you wouldn't let us go. Then we found out how we could go to Azkaban for it so we have just kept it secret. I didn't think Peter would use that against us, or even that he could think of something like that."

Albus returned the sad look, "He didn't think of it on his own. That's why none of the other death eaters know about Peter. He always attended meetings in his rat form. I talked to Severus about the meetings before and he said that sometimes Voldemort's pet rat is on his lap during meetings. I'm not sure we would have made the connection though."

James started to say how this was all his fault when Albus interrupted, "Not your fault. Voldemort will use anyone and anything to get his way. We cannot always outthink him. Besides Lily suggested months ago that Peter was the spy but we checked him out and he seemed fine."

James said, "I better go check the shack." He left out the door and used his cloak to walk to the shack unseen. He changed into his stag form and walked up the stairs. There he found Sirius in his dog form tied up and laying on the floor by the werewolf. James left to notify Albus and then went back to the room and lay on the floor to wait for morning.

When the sun came up and Remus transformed back to his human form James transformed and placed the portkey on his friend and muttered, "four." He then sat to wait for Albus.

Albus arrived shortly and dropped three drops of potion on Sirius' tongue and then untied him and transfigured him back to human. Then Albus started, "Tell us about your night."

Sirius said, "Peter and I meet at the Leaky on full moon nights to have a drink together since Remus was found as a spy. I had already been drinking because Peter was late. He sat down and the next thing I remember is waking in the shack by a transformed but sleeping Remus. At first I thought I was going to die then I realized I was in my dog form. Peter was there in his human form along with Voldemort. They said I was going to be blamed for the deaths of the Potters and then they stunned me."

While he was saying all this he was holding onto James' arm, "I'm glad you're ok mate, what about Lily and Harry?"

James said, "They're fine. Remus was never the spy. We thought he was but then Albus questioned him under veritisurim and found that he was set up. We didn't know who did it so we kept Remus with us and let everyone think he was a spy. The reason being if the spy thought that we thought we had the spy he would have been less careful and eventually slip. What we didn't think of was Peter following us in his rat form and knowing everything we were doing and using it to his advantage."

Sirius said, "I never figured Peter smart enough to do any of that."

Albus said, "He wasn't, he told everything to Voldemort and then received his orders. All of this was orchestrated by Voldemort and we couldn't out think him because he knew everything we were discussing. And knowing you were animagi before hand may not have helped any."

They returned to the safe room at Hogwarts and Sirius watched Remus sleep wondering if they could have done anything different. Harry toddled over to Sirius and held up his arms. Sirius cuddled Harry for a few moments then looked a James in surprise, "Maybe we should have listened to Harry more."

James was confused, "What do you mean, Harry said his first word tonight, he hasn't said anything else."

Sirius shook his head, "Harry never liked Peter. He will sit with me, Remus and just about everyone from the order even Moody and he's scary looking, but he would never go to Peter without crying. It should have tipped us off. Albus maybe you should check Dung out Harry won't go near him either."

Lily laughed, "That's because he smells bad. But it can't hurt to check."


	5. Meetings and Repercussions

A few days later the Potters, Sirius and Remus met with the Longbottoms and the Weasleys. Minerva, Poppy and some seventh year Gryffindor's took the children to one side of the Great Hall to play while the adults caught up on everything that had been happening with each other.

The Daily Profit had come out with a story about an explosion in an all wizard village and Dumbledore had been called for a statement. The group was passing the paper about reading the article which stated that Voldemort had attacked the Potters but he had been severely injured, had run away and was in hiding. Auror's were looking for him. It didn't say what had happened to the Potters.

Minerva was holding Ginny and Harry was standing beside her watching the others play. His finger was in Ginny's tight grasp. Lily nudged James and pointed toward Harry, "I'm worried about Harry, he hasn't been as active since the attack."

James said, "I've talked to Poppy about it and she said maybe more activity with other children would be good. I was going to ask if you wanted to have the whole group over to one of the safe houses for a few days to see if we can break him out."

Lily liked the idea and posed it to the others. Arthur was going to have to be at work during the day but otherwise the Weasley's would be fine with it. The others agreed and they decided to stay at the southern most safe house to be as warm as possible.

It wasn't long before Harry was back to playing with the other boys but he spent some time everyday sitting quietly by whoever was holding Ginny. Albus provided portkeys to the Weasleys so that the kids could play together a couple times a week.

James and Frank returned to their jobs as Aurors and Remus started looking for a job again. James, in the meantime, was worried that the death eaters would try to avenge Voldemorts disappearance. He started working on Remus, "I want to hire you."

Remus was dumbfounded, "What on earth for?"

James said, "You know how worried I am about death eaters trying to get to Lily and Harry." Remus nodded and James continued, "I want a watchwolf."

Remus was shocked, "A what?"

James grinned, "Well muggles sometimes have watchdogs to protect themselves from thieves. Sirius is the dog but he has a job, and you're close being a wolf so we could have a watchwolf. With your enhanced senses you could detect someone approaching quicker. And while Lily is watching Harry you can watch for trouble. I can't pay a lot, room and board and a small salary."

Remus said, "I can't live off you forever James, I need to do something myself."

James said, "I want to hire security for my family and I trust you more than anyone I could hire. I'd feel loads better at work knowing you're here to handle things. Besides it won't be forever, just until the death eaters trying to kill us are caught."

James knew he had him when Remus dropped his head to his hands. Sirius patted Remus on the shoulder and said, "You're the first watchwolf I've ever met." Remus just shook his head at his friend's antics.

One day shortly after Christmas Sirius showed up in the middle of the day with Neville. He shoved the crying boy into Remus' hands and said, "Longbottoms have been attacked get them safe." He then disappeared.

Remus when to Lily, she had already grabbed Harry and the two touched their bracelets and went to the safe room at Hogwarts, Remus relayed what Sirius had said. Harry had started to cry when he saw Neville crying, Remus opened the door and called for Poppy.

Poppy was checking Neville when Albus came to the room. Remus and Albus were talking quietly, Lily and Poppy were calming Neville and Harry when James and Sirius portkeyed in. Albus asked, "How are they?"

James said, "They are in St. Mungos with Aurors guarding them that's all I know right now. I'm so glad you're here Remus, I wouldn't have been able to fight them when we got the call. I would have headed home first then to Frank's house. Then we may not have stopped them in time."

James pickup up Lily from the rocking chair she was in, he sat in it and put her in his lap. Remus leaned on the door and Sirius paced the room. It stayed like that for several minutes until the suspense got to Lily, "What happened?"

James tried to talk but couldn't get past the lump in his throat, so Sirius started, "Frank had gone home for lunch and we had just been discussing reasons why he would be late. We were going to tease him about it. Then we got a call from Mrs. Longbottom, saying death eaters were attacking them."

Sirius shuddered and when on, "We got there and four death eaters were using the crucialtis curse on Frank and Alice at the same time. We took them out quick enough, and then we sent two of the other Aurors to take Frank and Alice to St. Mungos and stay with them as guards. Me, James and two other Aurors started searching for Mrs. Longbottom and Neville. We found them in the kitchen with two other death eaters. They were fighting Mrs. Longbottm and she was putting up a good fight even though she was injured. We stopped the death eaters and turned to help Mrs. Longbottom. She handed Neville to me and said, he's not hurt take him to Lily. Then she passed out. Another Auror took her to St. Mungos."

James said, "We tied up the death eaters and started searching the rest of the house. Sirius joined us when he returned. By this time other Aurors had turned up and Moody took ten into custody and back to the Ministry. No more were found and he released us to check on you, report to Albus and then we are to go to St. Mungos."

Poppy handed Neville to Remus and checked James and Sirius for injuries. None were found and then the two left to check on the Longbottoms.

Several hours later they returned and Sirius said, "It's a good news, bad news scenario. Good news is Frank and Alice have survived with their minds intact. Bad news is crucialtis wasn't the only spell used and physically they were hurt badly and it will take some time for them to recover. The healer suggested a warmer climate like the south of France. Mrs. Longbottom is doing fine just exhausted she won't be able to take care of Frank and Alice like they need. And Neville will need to be taken care of too."

James said,"I'm thinking that a long Holiday for all of us outside of Brittan would be a good idea."

Lily smiled, "I like the idea, we can take care of them. I like the idea of warm and far from death eaters."

Albus said, "But Harry needs to be here."

James turned and looked at him and said, "What did the prophecy say in full?" Albus hesitated and James said, "Do you have any doubt as to which child the prophecy means?" Albus shook his head, "We have the right to know the prophecy if it means Harry."

Albus sighed defeated and told them the entire prophecy, "The scar on his arm, is just like the scar on Voldemorts arm. He got it during an experiment gone wrong for DADA class. I believe that's how he was marked as his equal."

Sirius chuckled, "It's kind of hard to picture Voldemort as a student in school. It just doesn't fit his image."

Albus said, "His name at school was Tom Riddle. He changed it to Lord Voldemort and started using that name sometime after leaving school."

Lily was crying and hugging Harry when she said, "He has to kill or be killed."

James said, "We are going to leave Brittan for a while. But we will be back for his first year. He'll be too young to do anything before then. This time Albus, we won't be telling anyone where we're going. The only people who will know will be with us. Now if you'll excuse us we have some planning. Remus, Sirius met us at safe house one."

Albus said, "Wait, I think I know why Voldemort didn't die. I need to check Harry now." James agreed and Albus made some wand movements and muttered some spells. After several minutes he said, "Harry's fine. However you should know that Peter is not. A piece of Voldemorts soul is in Peter, that is what hit him in the face. The only way to kill this piece of soul is for Peter to die, as long as a piece of soul is alive Voldemort can't die."

Sirius said, "You want me to do it now or wait for a bit?"

Albus frowned, "You will not be doing it. He has already had a trial by Wizimengot, was found guilty for attempted murder, and is to be pushed through the veil. You should know though, I don't think that it is the only piece of soul Voldemort has missing. I will be researching this in hopes that when it is time for Harry to face him, Voldemort can and will die. You and I are the only ones to know this. We are the only ones who can know. I can't have Voldemort moving any others or making them safer before I can get to them."

The group agreed to keep the secret and then left for the safe house. When they arrived James said, "I'll be back shortly. If anything happens go St. Mungos to Frank and Alice."


	6. Recovery and Holidays

All was quiet and James returned after a few hours, "I know where we're going, pack your things." Lily ran off to start packing James looked at the other two and said, "Aren't you guys coming, I was planning on it?"

Sirius said, "We weren't sure we were invited."

James grabbed each man by the shoulder, "I need you guys, I don't think I can prepare Harry for this alone. Besides I'm not ready to give up my matching pare of watchmuts."

The three men laughed and all left to pack. Next they went to the Longbottoms house. Albus was there waiting for them with a large bag, "I've pack all their belongings. I wish you would tell me where you're going."

"Albus," James said, "it's not that I don't trust you. But if we have another spy watching I won't give anything away."

Albus nodded and Sirius said, "He hasn't even told us where we are going."

Albus smiled and said, "Only very good friends would follow you into the unknown, with no clue to what was going on, and never even question you." The group including Albus left for St. Mungos.

They were greeted on arrival by Healer McKinna and she said, "James we have prepared everything as you have asked. However, I wish you would wait a few days for them all to stabilize better."

James said, "If we wait there could be another attempt. And we both agree that they would not survive that."

The healer agreed and they proceeded into the ward. Lily gasp she knew they were injured but she had no idea it was this bad. James hugged her and said, "Sorry I should have warned you. I forgot in the rush."

Frank's mother was wheeled in and she was awake. James smiled at her and said, "Mrs. Longbottom, good to see you awake. Here's what's going on. Healers say Frank and Alice need moderate warm climate to recover the best. They also need a lot of hands on care, as you also need time for recovery. We are taking you all on a long Holiday for recovery."

Mrs. Longbottom nodded her agreement, "Holiday sounds nice. Can I hold my Grandson?"

James smiled, "When we get there you can hold him as long as you want. Lily hold tightly to Harry. Remus you have Neville. Sirius stand between Mrs. Longbottom and Alice and hold on to both. " James stood between Frank and Alice and pulled out a plate. Everyone but Albus left the room.

Each person put a finger on the plate and James said, "Albus if you will please send us to the south of France and we will begin our journey, and please express our thanks to Severus without his information I'm sure things would be much worse."

Albus tapped it and said "Portus" Albus knew it was some concession to him that James had him make the first portkey. It would give him a place to start searching if he needed.

When the portkey stopped they found themselves in a wizard inn. James rented a suite of rooms for the night and helped move everyone to them. Once they were settled he said, "We're only staying here tonight. I have to go find our next accommodations. It shouldn't take me long."

He left and Lily started caring for the patients , Remus and Sirius took turns helping her or keeping look out. When he returned he said nothing of the plans but worked out a watch schedule with Sirius and Remus. Remus slept first.

Sirius sat on the sofa and sighed, "Well, James you sure know how to show a guy a good time. What a wild ride."

James laughed, as did Lily who was at the door. Sirius and James turned towards her and she said, "Your little man here needs to say night to his Dad and Uncle Padfoot."

A sleepy Harry said, " ni da, ni pafoo." Both men got up and walked to where Lily was and gave a round of goodnights and hugs to Harry.

Sirius asked, "What about Neville?"

Lily chuckled, "Already out."

Sirius nodded, "That little man had a rough day."

The others nodded and Lily left to put Harry to bed. She returned quickly and went into the kitchen, when she returned she put a plate of biscuits on the table and sat a pot of tea and some cups next to it. She kissed James and went to bed without another word.

Sirius picked up a biscuit and said, "I could get used to this. Tea and biscuits before bed, I like this wife thing."

James chuckled, "Then get your own."

Sirius scowled, "No thanks, I just want biscuit benefits, but none of the hassle." They heard chuckling from the room Lily was in.

Around midnight Remus got up to relieve them for the next watch. James tried to make Sirius rest but he said, "I'm not the one who has to move us all tomorrow. "

Remus and Sirius were quiet for a bit before Sirius said, "I'm sorry I thought you were the spy."

Remus smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. I was living in comfort with the Potters the whole time you were wallowing in misery. I always felt sorry for you with nothing but Peter for company. And that was before we knew he was the spy."

Sirius muttered, "Git."

Remus chuckled and the two talked and watched the rest of the night.

Early the next morning Lily got up and went into the living room. Remus was looking out the window and Sirius was nowhere in sight. Lily said, "Hey, where's Sirius, did he abandon you already?"

Remus grinned, "No his stomach did, he's gone out to get us all breakfast."

Lily was surprised, "Sirius is out getting all of us breakfast or just himself?"

Sirius was entering as she said this chuckling he replied, "Well that's fine of you to question me like that. I can just take all these French Pastries and coffee, and milk for the boys and the injured, back to my seat and eat it all myself."

Lily helped him set down the boxes and bags and started searching through them. She pulled out the coffees and milks and sat them on the table. The she found a nice looking pastry and sat down and started eating. Remus and Sirius joined her and there was no noise but chewing and sipping.

Lily finished and the other two grabbed for seconds. She got up and walked around the table and hugged Sirius from behind, "I take back all the mean things I said about you this morning."

Sirius chuckled, "What about everything bad you said before this morning?"

Lily laughed and said, "Keep the pastries coming and I'll consider it."

James had stumbled in during this exchange and he said, "Hey, Padfoot, I told you last night to get your own wife thing, this one's taken. And quit bribing her with pastries, that's my job."

Lily pretended to look offended while Sirius and Remus laughed. James reached her and kissed her good morning and then sat and started finding his breakfast.

Lily picked out three pastries and milks and reminded the men to leave some for the boys. She took them into the Longbottoms and set them up to eat. By this time Harry and Neville were awake. Sirius jumped up and retrieved the two boys and sat them up with a pastry and milk each.

James said, "My aren't you bright this morning, after an all nighter I would have thought you would be a little tired." Sirius mumbled something, and James said, "What was that?"

Sirius said, "This is my third coffee this morning. And you don't have to remind me how bad the crash is going to be after this much caffeine and sugar. After we get settled I'll sleep the afternoon away."

James and Remus just chuckled, Sirius was going to be in need of a large dose of headache potion later. Lily came in a few minutes later and saw the little boys making messes out of two pastries, "Did you guys think that maybe cutting them into smaller pieces would make less mess?"

James knew better than to answer to that question, but Sirius said, "Yes, but what's the fun in that?"

Lily sneered and said, "Guess what Harry, Uncle Sirius is going to give you and Neville baths after breakfast."

Harry said, "Yea" and clapped his hands together. With hands as messy as his were food went flying with each clap. Some even landed on Sirius.

Lily began the clean up and Sirius said, "Yea, well I'm gonna need one now anyway."


	7. Moves and Trains

After everyone got ready to leave. James conjured three wheel chairs and everyone set out. He took them two blocks to the train station and brought out tickets for everyone. The train arrived and they all clamored into the car. It was empty except for the group, James had put a repellent charm on the car to have time to prepare.

James got everyone seated in separate areas. He did some transfiguration to make Sirius and Frank look similar and said "Frank your cover is your wife has left you and you were drinking it out and fell down the stairs. You're too messed up to talk properly groaning and mumbling is ok. Sirius you are taking him home with you to help him recover, you're brothers and you live in Venice, working for the English government but you can't talk about what you do. Get off the train in Venice. Help him get to a taxi and go to the Café we visited in the summer after our sixth year." Both men nodded.

Then he set Lily and Remus up with both boys and Alice. He changed Lily's hair and eyes to brown and changed some of Alice's features to better resemble Lily and changed Harry to look like Neville then finally hid most of Remus' scars and change his appearance a bit, "Alice you've been in a car accident, you were hurt but your twin boys came out unscathed. Lily is your sister taking you to a resort in Italy to help you recover and watch your kids. Remus you are her husband, you were not hurt in the accident. You are helping them get to the resort then you must return to work. Get off the train in Venice. A car will pick you up and will be looking for Miss Abigail Spencer, Lily don't forget to hide your rings.

He then did some transfiguration on himself to change his appearance, "Now Ma'am," he sat with Mrs. Longbottom, "You are a widow who fell down a flight of stairs. I am your nurse helping you get to your daughters house in Venice to recover. We'll get off the train in Venice."

Twenty minutes later the train pulled to a stop and the car quickly filled. Several hours and train changes later the train finally pulled to a stop in Venice. Remus grabbed the two boys and Lily pushed Alice toward the door. They found the car and loaded up and it pulled away. In the meantime Sirius was helping Frank off the train and into a waiting taxi. James was helping Mrs. Longbottom get off the train and then wheeled her down a block to an Inn.

It was a wizarding inn, James pulled out a port key and they were whisked away. They landed in another wizard inn and they exited the building. A car was waiting on the curb and James helped his charge in and they were taken to a villa outside a small town an hour from the inn.

Around fifteen minutes later another car pulled up and James went to help Lily, Remus and their charges get into the villa. He told them what protections had been set up on the house and said he would return with Sirius and Frank shortly, he then left the group.

Half an hour later Sirius and James helped Frank into the villa. After everyone was settled and back to their original appearance Sirius asked, "Can you explain now, I'm a bit curious about what we have done so far."

James laughed, "Ok we can talk now, yesterday I found this empty but livable villa. I set up all the protections and then contacted the owners about renting it for a month. It was open so here we are. The ruse to get us here was to hide us, seven adults and two children are easy to spot. A woman with a nurse blends in as easily as two brothers traveling together. The next leg of the journey I haven't planned yet. But we will eventually end up in Australia."

Remus said what they were all thinking, "Why Australia?"

James grinned, "Nine Brits showing up in Australia at the same time doesn't make as big a splash as it would in say America." Everyone nodded.

Frank grunted and nodded his head.

Sirius said, "Right you are my totally blitzed friend, sorry about the wife by the way."

Frank shook his head and was holding his sides and trying not to laugh. Remus hit Sirius and said, "Mate quit making him laugh can't you see it hurts."

But Sirius hadn't heard him, his caffeine and sugar high had left and he was asleep. James raised an eyebrow and said, "Lils do you need anything to brew a headache potion?"

Lily grinned, "No Love, I have some from the Hospital, Healer McKenna gave me some when she found out we were traveling with Sirius. Although I think she meant it for me not him." This time it was Alice who was trying not to laugh to keep from hurting.

A few days later as Alice was shuffling her way into the kitchen. She was still sore but was managing to move around a bit. Lily congratulated her, "Glad to see you up and moving, happy new year by the way."

Alice looked at her, "New year?" Lily nodded, and Alice continued, "Feels like is been months since Christmas not just seven days. Now I feel much better about my progress."

Lily grinned, "You should feel great about it. Of course I could start acting like Madam Pomfrey and make you stay in bed a month, would you like that?"

Alice grimaced, "Yuk, I'm sick of bed already. What I really want to do is cuddle with Neville."

Sirius had just walked in holding Neville and heard the last comment, "You wish fair lady is my command. Neville you must be careful with Mummy, she's hurt." He pulled a chair up for Alice and sat in one right beside it and held Neville as close to Alice as he could but still keep the entire baby's weight on himself.

Neville kissed Alice on the cheek and then looked at her. Alice smiled and said, "Thank you Neville that does make me feel better."

James came in with Harry and he sat him in a baby chair and pulled Neville's up next to Alice. Sirius put Neville in the chair and Lily brought out the breakfast. Remus came in pushing Mrs. Longbottom and Frank was shuffling in behind them.

Alice said, "Frank do you know today is only New Years Day. I thought Christmas was months ago."

As the days passed the Longbottoms were slowly getting better. One day near the end of January Alice said, "You know Frank at the rate we're healing we may be able to get Neville that sibling before he turns three."

Lily froze as Frank was agreeing. She looked at Agusta Longbottom with large eyes. Agusta nodded her head once and said, "Alice dear, I know I should have said this before but I didn't want to hamper your recovery. Some of the spells used on you were of the worst kind. The healer said you may not be able to have any more children."

Alice looked at her mother in law and blinked very slowly, "Well at least we have Neville." Then she left the room.


	8. Lies and Planes

The day finally came to move again. James again made all the arrangements, a large car showed up and everyone transfigured their appearances and climbed in.

They were five minutes down the road when Sirius looked like he was going to speak. James said, "If you ask I will hex you."

Siriius smirked, "You can't it's a muggle driver."

James said, "I know how to obliviate." Sirius sunk back in his seat and brooded.

Several hours later the car stopped and everyone got out and James rushed them into the building. Remus looked around and said to James, "You can't."

James said, "Have to."

Remus said, "He'll flip."

James said, "He won't even know."

Remus asked, "How."

James pulled a bottle out of his pocket and Remus saw it and James put it back. Remus said, "That should work, but I'm not carrying him."

James said, "Don't need to. I'll wait till were seated."

Remus said, "I don't want to sit by him."

James said, "You're not."

Sirius came up to James and said, "What are you two whispering about."

James said, "We just making sure we have the right company."

Sirius said, "I've never seen a depot like this before, where are the tracks.

James said, "We're taking a boat, you can't take a train to Australia."

Sirius said, "Oh, are those the boats? Why do they have fins on each side?

James said, "The fins keep it from tipping over."

Sirius asked, "Why do the boats have wheels?"

James said, "They roll us out to the water so we don't get wet." Sirius nodded accepting the explanation.

An announcement was made about a flight arriving at a gate. Sirius stopped, "I thought you said we were going by boat, not flying."

James said, "We are, but they also fly out of here, in another area." Sirius again accepted the explanation.

Remus was trying hard not to laugh so he stopped and waited for Sirius and James to move ahead. Lily was looking confused and whispered, "James does know those are airplanes not boats right?"

Remus whispered, "Yes he does, but Sirius doesn't. You remember in sixth year when we had to watch a movie over the summer for a muggle studies assignment?" Lily nodded, Remus continued, "James picked one about the first muggle flying machines. It was basically take off, crash over and over. Sirius watched it with him and swore never to fly in one. He's terrified of crashing, in the movie some people died."

Lily grinned, "What is he going to do when we take off?"

Remus said, "Dreamless sleep potion." Lily nodded.

Sirius was starting to get suspicious when they were called to board. James moved him quickly to his seat and gave him the bottle of potion, "Here is a shot of fire whiskey it will help the nerves."

Sirius downed it in one and said, "Hey that wasn't fire whiskey it was…" He never finished because he was asleep.

The rest of the flight was uneventful. The plane landed and was taxiing to the terminal when Sirius started to stir he opened one eye and said, "Are we there yet?"

James laughed and said, "Almost, we're pulling up to the station to get off."

Sirius yawned and stretched and said, "So we didn't crash?"

James looked at him surprised and Sirius said, "I knew it was an airplane, I'm not stupid, I let you lie to me to help me stay calm about it. You did surprise me with the sleeping draught though."

James and Remus both chuckled and helped Sirius to his feet. Then they helped with the boys. James took them to a Hotel not far from the airport and checked them in. While the others rested Sirius left to find a place for them to rent for a bit.

A few hours later Sirius woke James, "I've found us a nice place to stay for a couple of months, and jobs for us too. It's at a muggle resort, we'll be a maintenance crew, and it comes with a house big enough for all of us and a bit of a salary."

The next day they arrived at the resort and were shown around a bit before they met the owner, "I didn't realize you would be bringing your families. When Mr. Green said there would be nine people staying here I thought he meant a nine person crew. Are you sure just the four of you will be able to keep up until my normal crew can get here?"

James smiled and said, "Mr. Green being single doesn't think of us as separate families were all just part of the group. But I think we'll manage the work ok, just show us what you need done."

The owner explained, "Each night you need to take care of the lawn and plants and such. I like it done at night so the guests don't see us working on anything. During the day you may be called on to fix something in a room or anywhere else in the resort. These radios will allow us to contact you when you are needed."

James said, "Yes, we can handle that no problem. And your crew will be here in two months so we will need to be gone by then correct?"

The owner said, "Yes. The company I used to use went bankrupt and the new one can't start for two months. I'm so glad you can fill in, I was worried I wouldn't be able to find anyone. One more thing, if the ladies would be so inclined I need two people in the day care we provide. It would only be until I can hire full time helpers and you're boys could attend free."

James looked at Lily and Lily asked Alice she said, "Sure sounds like fun."


	9. Playing and Training

Two months were passing quickly and James had started to look for another place for them to go. One night when they sat down for dinner Frank spoke, "James I want to contact Dumbledore. If things have settled we want to go home."

James said, "Are you sure."

Frank replied, "Yes, the heat and moving around so much is not good on Mum. Even if we have to go into hiding I should still be able to work now that I'm healed again."

The next day James and Frank left to contact Dumbledore. When they returned Frank said, "There has been no new death eater activity since we left. One death eater, can't remember the name, turned in a bunch of them in order to stay out of Azkaban himself. I'd hate to be him if they ever get out. Our port key leaves at noon tomorrow our time, we'll be home in the morning."

Sirius looked at James , "How many are going."

James said, "Lily, Harry and I are not returning. You guys need to decide for yourselves. The next step is going to be the important. And if you're not going to stay after you see it you will have to be obliviated."

Sirius and Remus said at the same time, "I'm staying."

The next day the Longbottoms were packed to go. Lily and Alice were hugging and crying. Neville and Harry were crying even though they didn't understand why.

Franks stuck his hand out to James, "Are you sure you don't want to return?"

James shook his hand and nodded, "Everyone knows Harry stopped Voldemort. And everyone who supports Voldemort will be after Harry. I'm not willing to take any chances."

Frank asked, "Do you think you may settle in one place long enough to have visitors?"James smiled, "No, but we will come back to England to visit."

With that promise the Longbottoms parted ways with the Potter group and in a matter of time they arrived back in London.

James turned to Sirius and Remus and said, "I have a place but we have to fix it up."

Sirius asked, "How much fixing is it going to take."

James grinned, "Lots."

That afternoon James and Sirius left the Resort and arrived in the middle of nowhere. Sirius looked at the run down hut and said, "I should have stayed and let Remus come help you."

James chuckled and led him into the hut. When they returned several hours later Sirius looked much more optimistic, "How was your evening Moony?"

Remus looked pale and tired, "Fine, tomorrow is the full moon."

James said, "I have a safe place for you and Sirius to play. I'm going to stay with Lily this time, next month we'll switch."

Remus nodded glad that James was taking care of things.

Lily walked in and asked, "How is it."

James said, "It'll be ready on time." She nodded and went off to make dinner.

When Sirius and Remus arrived at the hut the next evening Remus looked skeptical. Sirius laughed, "I had that same thought when James brought me here. But wait until you see the inside."

Sirius led the way and when Remus went in the door he said, "Looks just like home." It looked like the shrieking shack, dusty with broken furniture scatter around. Sirius laughed and handed him a note that said 'the door at the back of the room'. The door popped out of the wall and Sirius walked through it.

Remus followed him through the door and down a long flight of steps and through another door. Remus stared around the room, if it could be called a room; it was at least twice as large as the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Natural light came through huge windows in the ceiling.

Remus thought back to the outside and was trying to place the windows in the environment above. Sirius supplied the answer, "The rock formations." Remus nodded and Sirius continued, "He has anti-muggle charms, tons of wards and detection spells. An animagus ant couldn't walk through the property without us knowing. Yet the natural animals won't be bothered by any of it. And even if the Ministry can track the trace this far it won't get out. The whole thing is under a Fidelus charm with James as the secret keeper. Nothing can pass through the door above that James doesn't want in or out of here."

Remus was nodding and smiling as soon as his books were unpacked he would see if there was anything else they could add.

Since they still had some time till moon rise Sirius started explaining James' idea, "He plans on adding a living area, but this is to be the training arena. We have to keep fit as well as training up Harry. He wants a dueling area and a quidditch pitch, which will double as aerial combat training in case we're chased on brooms."

Remus was in awe, "This is more complex than the Ministry's Auror training program. Maybe when we get back he can teach this stuff and quit being an Auror himself."

Sirius said, "Yes, but for now we are all teachers. He is even planning on Harry being an animagus."

Remus grinned, "Can't wait to see Lily's face when she finds that out."

Sirius laughed, "She suggested it. She thinks it will be safer for him so she wants it done before we return to Hogwarts for Harry's first year, she's going to do it too."

Remus was just going to suggest they may be pushing Harry too hard but the moon came out and all thoughts were put on hold.

Remus was finally able to express his thoughts to James and Lily when they were moving into the hut two weeks later.

Lily said, "It won't be all work and no play time. But the play time will be more structured to learn during play. The animagus training won't start until he is nine but I'm sure he'll be begging to start it long before then, he wants to be just like his Daddy. I'll be working with him on Potions and Astrology. You will be Charms and Herbology. Sirius has Defense and Transfiguration and James will have physical fitness, offense and flying. We can mix that up into joint classes and throw in anything else that we can think of."

James took over, "Most of that won't start immediately since he'll only be two in July. Because he also has to learn to walk, talk and do all the primary school things."

Sirius added, "And how to eat and drink without making a mess. I'll take over the social training," James couldn't help but snicker, "don't laugh, I don't act the part but I know what it takes. It was drilled into me as a child and no matter how hard I try I can't forget it."

Lily was trying not to laugh and said, "Fine you teach him the wizard social skills, and I'll cover the muggle ones. But make sure he still knows how to act like a child. Social etiquette has its place but so does rolling on the floor."

Sirius was walking around with his nose in the air and said in his most snooty voice, "I believe I can meet those requirements." He bent over and picked up Harry, ran to the middle of the large room and said, "Now watch Uncle Padfoot and do what I do." He proceeded to transform into his dog animagus and started rolling in the dirt.

Harry thought for a moment then laughed and rolled in the dirt with his favorite dog. They played like that until Lily called them in for bath time.

Over the next months they proceeded to teach Harry the rudimentary skills he needed to know. Walking, talking, eating nicely and most important every night before his bath Harry and Sirius would go for a roll in the dirt in the training arena.

The evening after his second birthday Sirius ran out the door with Harry following for the nightly roll in the dirt. He transformed as he ran after a few seconds he heard James yell, so he stopped and turned around. Instead of a little boy following after him it was a round little black puppy.

Remus and Lily followed James out the door and froze. Sirius ran back to the puppy because it was having a hard time keeping up. When the puppy saw the dog coming back it stopped and started rolling in the dirt.

Sirius just lay in front of the puppy watching it until it barked at him then he started rolling in the dirt too. After they were finished Sirius was lying on his side and transformed back to his human form. The puppy looked at him, gave his coat a shake then transformed back into Harry.

Sirius said, "Let's see if you can do that again." And he transformed back into his dog. Harry did the same. So James transformed into his stag and walked over and lay down by the dog and puppy. The puppy wobbled over to the stag and sniffed around its face and to the absolute astonishment of the others the puppy changed into a fawn.

He had more trouble walking on the long thin legs then he did with the fat puppy legs but he got on fine after a few moments. Sirius and James changed back and so did Harry. James picked him up and rolled in the dirt playing with the boy.

Sirius got up and walked over to Lily and Remus who still hadn't moved, "Have you ever seen or even heard of anything like that?" Both just shook their heads then they turned and raced for the Library. Between the two there was quite a collection of books but they were already discussing buying more to see if anything covered this subject.

James came in carrying Harry, saw the group studying and took him for his bath. After cleaning Harry and putting him to bed James cleaned himself up and went to the study. Sirius was gone but Lily and Remus were still looking over books, "Have you made me a shopping list yet?"

Lily laughed, "Sirius is already gone with it."

James sniggered, "And you trust him with this task?"

Remus said, "He curious enough about this that he was actually reading the transfiguration seventh year text on it."

James was surprised, "He didn't even read that when we were in seventh year." Remus gave him a look that clearly said, tell me something I don't know.


	10. Trips and Animals

Sirius had been gone for three days and James was getting worried, "Where did he have to go for those books, China?"

Remus said, "Actually James, China is pretty close, it wouldn't take this long to go there and back."

James rolled his eyes, "It's a sarcastic expression."

Remus chuckled, "I know, but it just doesn't hold as much weight here as it does in England."

Sirius had just walked in and asked, "What weights more in England."

James turned on him, "Your ego. Where in the…. World have you been." Lily smirked, she been working on his bad language.

Sirius said, "London."

Remus said, "Serious?"

Sirius laughed, "Yes I am. And I mean that as a pun and as a statement."

James asked, "How did you travel, where you followed."

Sirius said, "Portkey and no. I went to the Australian Ministry and wrote a note asked them to make a portkey to send my dog to my vacation home I wanted to travel by muggle means. I taped a few gallions to it and Padfoot was given a bone to China."

James said, "Ha, I told you he went to China." Remus just rolled his eyes.

Sirius ignored them and continued, "From there a hunch backed old wizard got a port key to Germany. Then a young, good looking, blond wizard needed one for London. That same good looking wizard contacted Frank at the ministry. Then Frank decided he needed to visit Albus Dumbledore with his son's newest pet."

James was impressed, "And what did you ask our esteemed professor?"

Sirius said, "Professors. I told Albi and Minnie that we had ran across a man who could transform into several different animals and asked if they had heard of anything like that." Sirius stopped and was looking through his bag.

James said, "And?"

Sirius said, "They both said the only person they had ever heard of who could do that was Merlin. So who ever this was had to be an extremely powerful wizard. Then they suggested several books on Merlin and animagus transformations for us to read."

Lily said, "Us?"

Sirius grinned, "They actually said for you and Remus to read but I plan on doing some reading too. I'll just leave the biggest most boring books to you two."

James said, "What about coming back?"

Sirius said, "Frank got Padfoot a bone to France. Then a young muggle caught a train to Turkey. Then a middle eastern wizard got a portkey to China. Finally an elderly wizard came to Australia. And I apperated here after checking for stowaways."

They group studied the books sent but couldn't find any more than what the professors had already told them. Harry could readily change into his puppy or fawn form at will even during play. During hide and seek the fawn was his favorite if he held really still they couldn't find him in the grass for a long time. Sometimes they even had to use magic to find him.

One day a few weeks later James and Harry were laying on the floor in the living room looking at a child's book of animals. When they got to the page with dogs Harry decided to change into a puppy, but instead of the black puppy he had changed into before he changed into one that looked like the dogs in the book.

James was shocked for a moment then scratched him behind the ears and told him what a good boy he was. Sirius walked in and stopped, "Is that Harry?"

James answered without looking, "Yes, evidentially he can change into whatever kind of dog he wants. We were looking at this animal book and he just changed into the dog on the page."

Sirius lay down beside them and said, "What else can you do?" So they proceeded to turn the page and then looked at Harry. Harry cocked his head, looking at the book and transformed into the animal. It was a muggle book and included farm animals, when Harry turned into a calf and mooed at them they couldn't help it they were rolling on the floor laughing.

Harry knew that game so he changed into his dog and rolled with them. Lily heard the noise and came into the room, "What's going on."

When they calmed down James said, "Harry and I were looking at the animal book and when we got to the dogs he transformed into one of the dogs in the book, not his black dog. So Sirius got the idea to show him every animal and see if he could do them all, which he could. But when he got to the cow it was so cute then he mooed and we lost it."

Sirius touched Harry and he quit rolling and looked at him, "Show Mummy this one." So Harry transformed into his cow and mooed at his Mum.

Lily laughed, "That is so cute Harry, good boy."

Remus had seen it to but instead of laughing he was thinking. He summoned a book from the study and called to Harry, "Come outside and we'll play with another animal book."

Harry changed into his human form and followed Remus outside. The others followed wondering what Remus was up to. He lay on his stomach in the dirt and had Harry laid down in front of him. The others gathered not too far behind them sitting on the ground.

Remus looked through the book for a moment and then showed a picture to Harry. Harry looked at it for a few minutes and then transformed into a beautiful unicorn. Remus said, "Well done Harry." He then picked up the book and started flipping pages again. Harry let out a snort and Remus said, "Just a second I'm finding another one."

Harry got tired of waiting and he summoned the book, it fell open to a page of dragons and Harry transformed. Remus grabbed the book back and said in a gruff voice, "Enough Harry transform back." Harry did as told and Remus scolded him lightly, "If you want to continue to look through the book and transform you have to be patient. I'm looking for animals that are safe. You could have hurt me if you had breathed fire in your dragon form. Any more taking it like that and we won't look through it with you and I will charm it not to come to you do you understand."

Harry lowered his head and nodded. Remus gave him a hug and they went back to the book.

Later when Harry was in having his nightly roll in the dirt with Sirius, James and Lily talked with Remus, James said, "Well done this afternoon with Harry. We'll have to make sure he is well behaved or he won't be able to be around other kids, it will be too dangerous."

Lily agreed, "We'll have to hold any visits back home until he can understand when to change and when not to. I never even thought of magical animals. What made you think of it?"

Remus said, "When I was a kid my magical animal book was my favorite. I just wanted to see if anything would happen. I never even thought about dangerous animals."

James patted him on the back, "Well it's good to know anyway. What if he had been looking at the book with Neville? I wonder how long it will be before he understands not to change."

Sirius had just entered the room and handed Harry to Lily, "My cousin Nymphadora is a metamorph and she was four before she could understand and control it. Harry already has control over it so he just needs to understand."

Remus said, "You know we're forgetting something. Harry summoned that book from me, he used magic in his animagus form. Neither of you can do that can you?"

Both shook their heads and Sirius said, "Maybe it's only magical animals he can use magic with. We'll have to test it."

James agreed, "Yes, but let's wait a while before we test that. I think he needs to understand first then try magic second."


	11. Blessings and Holidays

Weeks turned into months and months into years and Harry was growing. The local Aboriginal wizards had ways of finding magical places, they had stumble onto the English wizards and had become friends with them. Knowing that they were hiding the locals never told anyone else that they were there.

On Harry's seventh birthday several of the children and their families came to play. The children were playing tag and some native games in the cavernous arena while the adults sat and talked. One old woman was watching Harry intently and it was making Lily a bit nervous. She asked the woman beside her about the older woman.

The woman said, "That is our oldest and wisest elder. She has great interest in your son because he is so powerful for one so young. She also says he is wiser than many adults she knows."

The old woman moved over to Lily and spoke. When she did all the adults stopped to listen. But Lily couldn't understand her so the same woman as before translated, "She wants to know how many animals he can turn into."

Lily was thunderstruck, how did the woman know. An older man of the tribe smiled and said, "She may have no eye sight but she sees."

Lily looked at James and he nodded so she said, "Every animal we have shown him, he can become."

The old woman cackled and spoke again, "Even the ancient Merlin had limits, have you tried magical animals?"

Lily said, "Yes."

The old woman grew serious, "Can he do magic in animal form?"

Lily looked at James again and he nodded, "Yes, he has in magical animal form, we have not tested his non-magical animals yet."

She thought for a moment and said, "Bring him to me."

Lily looked worriedly at James but he called Harry, when he got there James said, "Harry this lady wishes to speak to you."

Harry sat in front of her and smiled politely and said, "Hello."

She smiled toothlessly at Harry, "There are many animals in you."

Harry said, "Yes ma'am."

She said, "You may call me Telly"

Harry said, "Yes, Telly"

Telly said, "You seem like a good boy, are you?"

Harry said, "I try to always be good."

Telly smiled again, "For your birthday I will give you a blessing is that ok?"

Harry was confused, "I don't know what a blessing is, will it hurt?" She shook her head and he said, "Ok."

The woman who translated said, "You must sit very still in the circle she is drawing. Keep your eyes closed even when you see lights moving around. She may get loud and stomp on the ground around you but she means no harm and you will be safe. Don't be scared ok."

Harry said, "Ok." Then sat in the circle that Telly drew for him.

By this time all the children had gathered sitting with their parents. The old man that spoke before said, "This is a very good thing. She only blesses very special people and special good things happen to and with them."

Telly walked around Harry,"So you have already found your soul mate."

Harry wanted to ask what a soul mate was but he wasn't sure if it was ok so he stayed silent. Telly walked around him for several minutes and said, "Good you are patient, ask your question."

Harry asked "What's a soul mate?"

Telly said, "The girl who is in your heart."

Harry said, "Oh, you mean Ginny."

The Potter group was astounded, how could Harry remember her he had been seventeen months old the last time he had seen her.

Telly said, "You have not seen her in a long time."

Harry said, "No I have not seen her in years but we talk every night when were asleep."

Telly said, "The distance allows you to only talk, when you are closer you could feel each other's emotions too, it can be unsettling at first."

Harry said, "I'll be sure and warn her of that."

Telly smiled her widest yet and said, "I will start now try not to move please and no more questions."

Harry sat perfectly still in the middle of the circle as Telly blessed him with her best blessing.

Every since his seventh birthday Harry had been asking his parents when they would see Ginny again. No matter how they tried to deflect the question he would always come back to it.

James finally asked, "What about Neville, Ron and the other boys."

Harry said, "Well of course I want to see them too, when we see Ginny we have to see them too they live in the same house, except Neville. But he's close. Please! Please! Please!"

Finally he got Sirius and Remus to help him. Harry and Sirius transformed into their dogs and looked with puppy dog eyes as Remus said, "Please! Anything to get them to stop whining."

James finally relented then Sirius threw in, "No flying this time. I really don't want to end up a little wet spot in the middle of the ocean."

Harry laughed, "Well you wouldn't be a little wet spot, you would just blend in with the rest of the water."

Remus and James busted out laughing and Sirius pretended to pout, "Huh, fine Godson I have."

As they were preparing to leave James started with a steady stream of reminders to Harry, "No animagus transformations."

Harry replied, "But Ginny already knows, I'm an animagus."

James said, "But the rest don't and we don't want to give anyone a heart attack. And no magic."

Harry replied, "But Ginny already knows, I can do magic."

James said, "Yes but the rest don't and you have the trace on you and that would be a bad thing. You know Ginny can't do magic at home. This place here is special. No rolling in the dirt with Sirius either."

Harry replied, "But Ginny already knows…"

James was exasperated, "I know Ginny knows but no one else does. Please just follow my rules huh."

Harry nodded but wasn't enthusiastic about it. Remus said, "Maybe he can show Ginny some of his forms under very controlled circumstances. What do you think James?"

James smirked at Remus, "As long as you are controlling those circumstances I guess that would be ok. But Harry it has to be Remus not Sirius got it?"

Harry grinned and nodded and when James turned his back Harry gave Remus a high five.

James had installed a floo for the network in the hut upstairs. They were in disguise when they used it to get to the Australian Ministry to catch an international portkey. They were planning on an English Christmas and Harry was hoping for snow.

While they were waiting for their turn at the portkey office James and Lily were quietly talking a few paces from Harry, Remus and Sirius. James whispered, "We are going to have to tell the Weasleys about the soul mate thing."

Lily whispered, "Maybe Ginny has already told them."

Harry walked forward and whispered, "We agreed not to tell anyone anything a long time ago. We didn't think anyone would believe us any way. She knows you all have found out but she hasn't said anything."

Remus and Sirius were snickering a few feet away. James frowned at them, but Lily smiled and thanked Harry for letting them know. Their cover names were called and they stepped up to take the portkey to Ireland.


End file.
